


Stonn's Pon Farr

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stonn's Pon Farr has a unique outcome.<br/>Chapter 2 = crack!fic; pairing is Kirk's Toupee/T'Pring's Wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stonn burned for T’Pring in a totally illogical manner. Thankfully, the half-breed left Vulcan before Stonn’s time began.

He turned when she entered the room. She lifted her hands to her hair. His heart beat impossibly fast. All that long dark hair, so different…. He started to confess just what her hair did to him, but his jaw dropped and he choked on his words when T’Pring removed her hair and placed it aside. Her scalp was visible through the fine, short wisps.

~

It was the first case of pon farr being halted without its logical conclusion or the kal-if-fee

END


	2. Toupee in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Kirk's Toupee and T'Pring's Wig.

Kirk sighed. It felt like every time he had to visit Vulcan it was the height of their summer. He blessed the saints he’d been given a room alone. He wondered who had given up their room for him. It smelt spicy and feminine although not unpleasant. Assured of privacy until morning, he prepared for bed, removing his toupee and tossing it onto the sofa.

Soon deep snores reverberated around the room, drowning the sound of the fan and easily masking soft rustling at the sofa. Kirk’s toupee moved slightly. It too longed for some respite from the heat. Masking a sweaty scalp wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and once again Jim had forgotten to take it into the bathroom and clean it. Spreading out on the cushion would have to do. 

Suddenly, the hairs on the toupee rose up. It was not alone. There was another, a hairpiece just like itself…only different. Toupee’s extra-strong sense of touch felt the long dark strands and recognized it as a wig. A wig! Toupee shivered in delight. None knew of its secret fantasy, to be wrapped completely by a wig, covered by long hairs – real hairs; none of those synthetic strands for Kirk’s toupee.

Several of the strands found their way over Toupee, testing his composition, and projecting satisfaction when Wig found Toupee was as real as she was, (Toupee hoped Wig would forgive his familiarity in addressing her as such). Toupee extended its senses to the best of its ability. Wig was long, so long, and dark! Toupee freely admitted to having a thing for dark hairpieces. Her locks lifted with the air as it circulated through the room and they draped over Toupee, eventually covering it completely. 

Toupee shivered in delight. It wriggled on the sofa cushion, and the movement tangled the long lengths against its underside. Together they rolled until Toupee was wound in a silken trap, tighter than a spider’s prey. It thanked its Maker it did not require oxygen.

 

Kirk woke early, thankful he had time to shower and dress before anyone came to get him. He stood in the centre of the room, frowning as he tried to remember his actions of the night before. What had he done with his toupee? He spotted something on the sofa. It looked like a small furry animal. He groaned, hoping the beast had not totally destroyed his hair. His emergency piece was back on the Enterprise. He moved up quietly, not wanting to disturb it, and sighed with relief when he realized it was not alive. He couldn’t help the exclamation that dropped from his lips when he recognized the a few strands of his toupee visible through the long black hair than seemed to have eaten it. He picked it up and unwound it carefully. Once the two were separated, he examined the wig closely. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d seen it. He tossed it aside and thankfully took his hair into the bathroom. It looked quite limp and he would need to restore it to its peak condition before he could wear it.

 

Toupee prayed to the Maker for more missions to Vulcan so it would have the chance to visit its beloved Wig, but alas, Kirk never stayed in a room used by T’Pring ever again.

END


End file.
